Buch:Teil 1 - Die hohlen Männer
Inhaltsbeschreibung Brian Blake sitzt zusammen mit seiner Nichte Penny in einer Abstellkammer, während sein jüngerer Bruder Philip Blake zusammen mit seinen Schulfreunden Bobby und Nick ein Haus von Zombies befreien. Nachdem alle getötet wurden soll Brian beim Aufräumen helfen. Er findet ein Familienfoto und stellt fest, dass einer fehlt. Die Gruppe sitzt beim Abendbrot, als Philip ihnen eröffnet, dass er vorhat für eine Weile in dem Gebäude zu bleiben. Wenigstens solange, bis sie sich etwas erholt haben und mehr wissen. Brian unterstützt die Entscheidung. In der Nacht hört er ein Geräusch vom Dachboden. Als er nachschaut haben sich dort oben zwei Ratten versteckt anstelle des vermissten Jungen. Die Gruppe trägt Nahrung, Waffen und Werkzeug aus der Umgebung zusammen. Dann beginnen sie damit den Zaun zu verstärken. Hierbei hilft ihnen eine Nagelpistole. Am Abend entspannen sie gemeinsam. Nach wenigen Tagen bemerkt Philip, wie eine Stelle am Zaun bedrohlich wackelt. Gemeinsam mit Bobby gehen sie hinaus um die Untoten zu erledigen. Nachdem sie einige getötet haben lehnt sich Bobby gegen eine Hundehütte. Dort kommt der vermisste Junge als Untoter heraus und fällt über Bobby her. Nick kann den Zombie töten, jedoch komme für Bobby jede Hilfe zu spät. Philip erlöst ihn schließlich mit einem Nagel aus der Nagelpistole. Er beschließt, dass sie am nächsten Tag das Haus aufgeben werden. Am Morgen vergraben Nick und Philip die Leiche. Penny wird erzählt, dass Bobby zu seinen Eltern musste. Dann verlassen sie den Ort. Am Stadtrand stellt Brian ein Schild auf, das vorbei fahrende Überlebende warnen soll. Sie fahren über die Autobahn in Richtung Stadt, als sie an einem brennenden LKW ankommen. Philip ist gezwungen einen Zombie zu erschießen. Durch den Lärm werden weitere Untote auf sie aufmerksam. Bei dem Versuch das Wrack zu umfahren bleibt der Wagen im Morast stecken. Ein Versuch von Philip und Brian ihn heraus zu schieben scheitert. Die Untoten kommen näher. Philip schickt Brian ins Auto und nimmt sich dann zwei Äxte. Allein kämpft er gegen die Untoten, bis er schließlich ins Auto kommt und erklärt, dass sie die Nacht woanders verbringen müssen. Sie gehen in einen 500m entfernten Schulbus und verbringen dort die Nacht. Brian bemerkt bei seiner Wache, dass Penny aufgeschreckt ist. Er holt das Mädchen zu sich und vereinbart mit ihr ein Geheimwort (WEG) bei dem sie sich Augen und Ohren zuhalten soll. Am nächsten Tag wechseln sie das Auto und fahren weiter in die Stadt. Unterwegs lassen sie den anderen Wagen schließlich stehen und gehen zu Fuß weiter. Sie kommen an einem Wohnwagen vorbei aus dem Klopfgeräusche kommen helfen allerdings nicht. Philip wählt eine Papierfabrik als Nachtlager. Er dringt in das Gebäude ein und erledigt die untoten Bewohner. Sie übernachten in einem Bürozimmer. Morgens stehen sie auf und gehen weiter in die Stadt. Sie kommen einige Kilometer voran, als sie nur noch 5km von Atlanta entfernt sind. Penny läuft davon zu einem Polizeiwagen. Die Gruppe sieht im inneren einen untoten Polizisten. Philip hält ihm die Pistole an den Kopf und erkennt, wie der Zombie reagiert. Brian findet nicht den Mut das untote Wesen zu töten. Nachdem Philip den Polizisten erschoss bemerkt Penny eine kleine Herde auf sie zukommen. Sie flüchten und retten sich in eine Werkstatt. Die Untoten ziehen vorüber. Als sie das Gebäude durchsuchen stellen sie fest, dass ein SUV in sehr gutem Zustand in der Garage steht. In der Nacht zieht Philip seinen Bruder zur Rechenschaft wegen des Polizei-Zombies. Er erklärt ihm, dass er von nun an kein Weichei mehr sein kann. Am nächsten Morgen fahren sie weiter in die Stadt. Sie kommen kurz vor dem Capitol an und stellen fest, dass es kein Flüchtlingslager mehr gibt, denn ihnen kommt eine gewaltige Zombieherde entgegen. Einteilung Der erste Teil umfasst 8 Kapitel. *Kapitel 1 *Kapitel 2 *Kapitel 3 *Kapitel 4 *Kapitel 5 *Kapitel 6 *Kapitel 7 *Kapitel 8 Gedicht: "Die hohlen Männer" Autor: T. S. Eliot Mistah Kurtz -- he dead. A penny for the Old Guy I Wir sind die hohlen Männer Die Ausgestopften Aufeinandergestützt Stroh im Schädel. Ach, Unsere dürren Stimmen, Leis und sinnlos Wispern sie miteinander Wie Wind im trockenen Gras Oder Rattenfüße über Scherben In unserm trockenen Keller Gestalt formlos, Schatten farblos, Gelähmte Kraft, reglose Geste; Die hinüber sind, sehenden Auges, Ins andere Reich des Todes, Wenn sie an uns denken, denken sie nicht An gewalttätige verlorene Seelen, sondern an hohle Männer, An Ausgestopfte. II Augen, deren Blick ich fürchte, Die nicht erscheinen Im Traumreich des Todes: Dort sind die Augen Sonnenlicht auf Säulentrümmern Dort, ein Baum der sich wiegt Und Stimmen sind Im Gesang des Winds Ferner und feierlicher Als verblassender Stern So fern will auch ich sein Im Traumreich des Todes Ich will auch so Vorsätzliche Masken wählen Rattenfell, Krähenhaut, Vogelscheuche Auf einem Feld, Die tun, was der Wind will, So fern - Nicht die endgültige Begegnung Im Reich des Zwielichts III Dies ist das tote Land Dies ist das Kaktusland Hier sind aufgerichtet Die steinernen Bilder, zu denen Betet die Hand eines Toten, darüber Funkelt ein verblassender Stern. Ob es so ist In dem anderen Todesreich Ob Lippen wachen, mit sich allein, Zur Stunde da wir beben Vor Zärtlichkeit, Lippen die küssen möchten Und beten zu zerbrochenem Stein. IV Die Augen sind nicht hier Hier sind keine Augen mehr In diesem Tal da Sterne sterben In diesem Hohlweg Dem Stück Kinnbacken zu unseren verlorenen Reichen Auf diesem letzten Sammelplatz Tasten wir nach dem andern Sprachlos geschart Am Ufer des reißenden Stroms Blind, es erschienen denn Die Augen wieder Wie der lebendige Stern Die vielblättrige Rose Des zwielichtigen Totenreiches, Niemandes Hoffnung, Hoffnung der leeren Männer. V Wir tanzen um den Stachelbaum Stachelbaum Stachelbaum Wir tanzen um den Stachelbaum Um fünf Uhr früh am Morgen. Zwischen Idee Und Wirklichkeit Zwischen Regung Und Tat Fällt der Schatten Denn Dein ist das Reich Zwischen Empfängnis Und Geburt Zwischen Gefühl Und Erwiderung Fällt der Schatten Das Leben ist lang Zwischen Verlangen Und Zuckung Zwischen Vermögen Und Leibhaftigkeit Zwischen Wesen Und Abstieg Fällt der Schatten Denn Dein ist das Reich Denn Dein ist Das Leben ist Denn Dein ist das Auf diese Art geht die Welt zugrund Auf diese Art geht die Welt zugrund Auf diese Art geht die Welt zugrund Nicht mit einem Knall: mit Gewimmer. von [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Magnus_Enzensberger Hans Magnus Enzensberger] Kategorie:Buch